Dragon song
by Gaara's Panda-hime
Summary: In a time where Dragons are thought to be gone, when a small pale-eyed girl stumbles across two odd looking rocks that turn out to be dragon eggs, they change her life. How will she handle being Dragon touched and why dose she have two eggs? Something even the Riders can't figure out. And why does the Clan Killer Itachi have a Silver Dragon streaked with black? AU *M for violence*
1. Dragon touched

**chapter 1  
**

**XXXXXXX**

**Pan) So my new found addiction is Dragons *sigh* yes huge, awesome, fire breathing lizards are my new addiction so what else was there to do but write a story about Dragons! And use my favorite Naruto characters to portray this story, so here we go.**

**Pan) I don't and never will own Naruto, I might own a Dragon someday though... maybe.**

**XXXXXXX**

"Hinata darling come away from the hearth." The three year old girls mother said looking up from her needlework and at her daughter who was sitting and playing with a small wooden horse too close to the open fire for her comfort.

"Kay momma." Hinata replied as she stood her foot caught in the folds of her skirts and she tumbled head first into the fire.

"Hinata!"her mother screamed leaping from her chair, her needlework falling to the the floor forgotten as she rushed to the hearth and grabbed the small girl and pulled her from the fire as she slapped out the flames on the crying girls skirts the door slammed open and a tall dark haired man rushed in and looked at the scene in front of him and moved to the woman and the child.

"What happened?" he asked as he crouched down and looked over the crying girl.

"She fell head first into the fire check her see how bad the burns are." her mother demanded of the man.

"Alright." He said as he started to look the girl over as he turned her soot covered face his eyes widened, "Kaya she is not burnt in the slightest, look." He said turning Hinata toward her mother, as Kaya took in her daughters appearance the older woman's face paled.

"No, it can't be. Hiashi she can't be marked." her mother whispered her hand flying to her mouth as tears welled in her eyes.

"Kaya, she is there is no other explanation for this." Hiashi said.

"No, no, no, no they'll take her away from me." Kaya said grabbing her uninjured daughter and pulling her to her chest.

"I know, but she is Dragon touched."

"I don't want to lose her, please lets wait until she's older she might not find an egg I've heard of it happening before the one who is touched there egg was destroyed or hasn't been born yet, please Hiashi, please!"

"Alright Kaya," Hiashi said softly, "We won't tell anyone but you must keep her under careful watch it can not be discovered she is Dragon touched."

"Yes, Hiashi I know." Kaya murmured into her small child's navy hair, as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

**XXXXXXXX**

**(Nine years later) **

"Child do pay attention," the Maester barked smacking the writing desk Hinata sat at. "You would do well to pay attention to what I am teaching you child if you have the common knowledge of a common villager then you will never be married off to a respectable lord."

"I do not want to be m-married off to a lord Maester," she said looking out the window into the court yard he cousins where playing swords in. "I want to be a warrior I w-want to own a g-great sword and I will give it a mighty name, and I want to own a h-huge mount like f-fathers horse and we will r-ride into battle under f-fathers banners and minstrel's will sing songs of my b-bravery."

"Bah, child your head is full of air," the Maester said as he placed a book in front of Hinata and flipped it open to a page. "You are a lady of house Hyuuga you will be doing no warring you will marry, and run your Hold at your lord husbands said and bare him sons and your sons might someday see a battle but you child never will," then he tapped the book in front of her. "Now back to your lessons, you might enjoy this one child."

"Why do you say such a thing M-master I do not like any of the lessons fit for a lady, so w-what makes you t-think I will like this o-one?" She asked taking her eyes from the courtyard and finally looking at the book in front of her as she did her eyes widened and she smiled.

"It is about Dragons, child."

"Dragons, Dragon touched, Dragon r-riders, Fire walkers, Dragon speakers, Dragon healers, Red, b-blue, silver, white all the types of Dragons, oh Maester Ebisu t-this lesson I will love very much." Hinata said the thoughts of warfare from her mind, for the mean time.

"I believe you would enjoy this lesson, now let us begin do you know the Different colors that Dragons are?"

"Yes, black, red, g-green, blue, and white those are the self-centered and mean Dragons then the n-nice Dragons there colors are brass, bronze, copper, silver, and g-gold," Hinata said smiling at the Master, if it was one thing she knew it was what was written in the books and rolls of parchment about Dragons.

"Very good child now a test, which Dragons is said to heal the injured or dying?"

"The silver."

"Very good now which is the greedy Dragon?"

"The red."

"Which is the vile Dragon?"

"The black."

"One more which is the prankster Dragon?"

"The copper."

"Very good, very good I see you have made good use of my library child," Maester Ebisu said as he scooped up the book and replaced it on the shelf and took down another book and held it out to Hinata. "Here is a book full of stories and legends of Dragons and their riders and of Fire walkers and all the sort, now our lessons for today are over run along and play or read whatever catches your fancy."

" Yes Maester t-thank you for the book." Hinata said as she ran from the room the book tucked under her arm.

As she ran down the spiral stone steps two at a time she knew exactly where she was going, making it to her room she pushed open her heavy wooden door shutting it behind her she set her book on the side table and opened the trunk at the foot of her bed. Digging to the bottom of it she pulled out the tan cotton tunic and the mud brown cotton pants she quickly stripped off her pale cream velvet dress and pulled on the tunic and pants then pulled on a pair of soft soled leather boots and laced them tight. Smiling she looked down at herself she loved the feel of boys clothing she could run and jump easier she could roll around with the hounds and not worry about someone seeing her under clothes but best of all she could ride her pony Salmon easier, riding in a dress was a pain she had to sit sideways and clutch the saddle with one hand and hold the rain with the other and you could forget the notion of running she could barely stay on Salmon while in a canter.

Opening her door she looked down the halls before stepping out and shutting the door and ran down the corridor to her left as she rounded the corner close to the kitchens she ran into someone knocking herself to the stone floor looking up she saw her fathers new wife Hana who was glaring down at her, Hinata mustered her own glare and looked up at the woman and pulled herself to her feet and tried to brush past but Hana grabbed her arm.

"Hinata have you forgotten your manners child, you ran into me you are supposed to apologize for your rudeness, so apologize, _now._" Hana demanded not relenting her grip on Hinata.

Hinata hated Hana, she hated everything about the woman who stole her father and took her mothers place and in turn Hana hated Hinata too -at least she was certain that Hana hated her-, the woman loved to get Hinata into trouble with her father, the cooks, the stable men, Maester Ebisu, _everyone_! She once caught Hinata playing with the wooden practice swords and told her father and her father had lectured her on how ladies did not wield swords, so Hinata was certain that the blond woman gripping her arm despised her as much as she despised the woman. Biting the inside of her cheek Hinata knew if she didn't apologize to Hana she would tell her father but even if she did apologize Hana would still tell on her so swallowing her pride Hinata looked Hana in the eyes.

"I am sorry Hana I was on my w-way to see Salmon and I was not paying attention to my surroundings."

"I do not know what you see in that great smelly beast and why you insist on dressing like a boy, but I care not get out of my sight." She said pushing Hinata out of the way and breezed down the corridor towards the common room.

Wrinkling her nose Hinata stuck her tongue out at Hana's retreating back then spun and ran to the stables, she knew she was close when the smell of fresh straw and sweet oats filled her nose she grabbed her bridle and found Merlin the head stable man and asked him to saddle Salmon for her. As she watched Merlin ready Salmon a tap on her shoulder and the smell of honey told her that her cousin was behind her turning she smiled up at him Neji was a good five inches taller than Hinata but they looked almost like brother and sister. Both had dark navy hair, pale milky colored eyes and same moonlight skin the only difference's were Hinata's hair had a purple tint and it was cut short in the back and her bangs fell into her face and Neji's hair was to the middle of his back held near the end with a white silk ribbon.

"Hinata you know that if you go riding I must accompany you." he said looking at her.

"I could n-not find you Neji, besides I know the area like the back of my h-hand." It was true Hinata could draw the landscape in her sleep and not put a rock out of place she had ridden and walked the woods so often.

"Regardless I am sworn to protect you so whenever you leave I am to go also." he told her.

"Alright if you want to f-follow me so badly you had better saddle up a horse before Merlin is d-done with Salmon." She said and smiled when Neji sighed and walked over to a butter-cream gelding and started to ready the horse.

Once they were outside the Hold Hinata spurred Salmon into a canter and steered him to the right and past the two huge ancient maple woods and past the blooming cherry tree and down into an old river bed, slowing to a walk Hinata pulled him up at an old fallen maple wood, sliding off her horse she walked to the fallen tree and reached into a hollowed out section hidden near the back that rested against the bank of the river her fingers brushed over burlap and she gripping the bundle and pulled it out of it hiding spot. laying it on the ground she unwrapped the bundle and she smiled at the Ebony bow and the leather quiver filled with fifteen arrows, running her fingers over the bow she remembered the day she stole it out of the walls of the castle and the hold.  
It was the day her father took Hana as his wife he was planing on giving the bow to her as a wedding gift. Hinata heard and became furious she waited for her father to be out of his study and sneaking in taking the bow and quiver from the small trophy case and running to the stables, she took an old burlap feed bag grabbed a knife slit the bag and wrapped the bow and quiver in the sack then lept onto Salmon bareback and rode out the gates clutching the wrapped bundle and letting herself cry.

She vowed that woman would never have her real mothers Ebony bow she didn't care what her father said, she would not allow that woman to try and fill her mothers shoes completely she might have her father, and the Hold, and the castle but she would never have the Ebony bow of Hyuu. She rode for hours before backtracking and coming across the dried up river bed and the fallen maple wood, she slid off Salmon and took the knife and started to stab at the bark on the back side of the tree it took hours but she finally made a space big enough for the the bow an quiver to fit snugly and no one would be able to see it. When she got back to the Hold her father was furious with her she had rode off alone, with out a saddle on her horse, in one of her best dresses, she had been gone of more of the day, she was filthy, and she had stolen the Ebony bow. She refused to tell her father where she had hidden the bow and finally he had given up sending her to her room and forbidding her entry to the stables to see her horse for two weeks and he gave her handmaids a week of leave and made her do her own everything, but she did not care it was worth it her mothers beautiful bow was worth it all.

"Hinata are you going to practiced or just look at that bow for the rest of the day?" Neji said pulling her from her thoughts.

"I am going to p-practiced." she huffed pulling the quiver over her shoulder and then pulling the bow over her head and letting it hang on her shoulder she laid the burlap over her saddle then climbed back on and made her way to her practice ground with Neji behind her.

Reaching the clearing Hinata tied Salmon to a low hanging branch and Neji did the same with his geldling standing with her back to her cousin Hinata pulled her bow from her back holding it in her right hand she pulled a arrow from the quiver on her back notched the arrow and took aim at the tree with the scrapped off bark in a circle made to be her target, sucking in a deep breath she let it out slowly then let loose the arrow as it tore through the air a rush of excitement bolted up Hinata's spine then the dull _'thump' _as the arrow head sunk into the wooden flesh of the tree made her smile, five more arrows followed the first. Smiling at her progress she walked to the tree to yank out her arrows then find and mark a tree farther away, when Salmon and the geldling started to paw at the dirt and snort throwing their heads Hinata had pulled two arrows out when Neji yelled.

"Hinata get to your mount and ride back to Hyuu now!" there was the sound of a sword being pulled from a sheath.

Spinning around she said three men make there way into the clearing two were walking the other was riding a scrawny Red with a matted mane and a scar running down its face and over its left eye the two on the ground stalked around Neji while the on on the Red made toward Hinata fear hit her hard in the gut freezing her to where she stood the man was right above her now a sour smell followed him and he smiled down at her with dirty teeth.

"Wat' a pretty lil' thing we ave' here, them eyes is strange are you blind girl, no you ave' a bow, a pretty thing like you could bring us a few copper pieces maybe a silver or two." he said reaching for her.

The shriek that tore from Salmons throat broke Hinata's fear and she ducked out of the mans reach and bolted for Salmon her fingers fumbled with the tie in the reins but she managed it then she pulled the bow back over her head to rest in its original spot, she was halfway in her saddle when a hand grabbed the back of her tunic and pulled Hinata gripped the saddle and screamed, kicking back she felt her foot hit flesh and heard a snort of pain as the mans Red faltered and the grip loosened she jammed her foot in a stirrup and gave Salmon a verbal command and he lunged forward dislodging the man from his rider, pulling herself into the saddle she looked for Neji she saw him only fifteen feet away fighting the other man on foot he had already killed one of them. Looking around she spotted the man on the Red, he was glaring at her with bloodshot green eyes he gripped his reins and harshly kicked his Red and the horse lurched forwards, Hinata tugged on Salmons reins and he spun left and she spurred him into a gallop steering him around trees and leaping over fallen, rotting logs. She knew where she was going, farther ahead was a gulch it was wide maybe fifteen or sixteen feet wide and it was deep the sides were a jagged drop down to a leafy bottom ten foot down, at the speed Salmon was going she figured they could make it but the scrawny, abused Red wouldn't,couldn't in its poor state.

As Hinata saw the twisted forms of two cherry trees she knew the gulch was close only a few more minutes and she and Salmon would be safe then she could double back around past Two falls and find Neji then go back to Hyuu. Suddenly her plan back fired, Salmons gait slowed he was getting winded, at this rate he would never make the jump over the gulch he was still a baby, three years old and unaccustomed to jumps, if he was winded there was no way he could safely make the jump. The gulch was visible now Hinata had to make her decision now, risk the jump and hurt Salmon or herself or veer off and try to outrun the man and his scrawny Red, biting her lip she gave a light tug and Salmon turned right to run parallel with the gulch. Farther down it tapered of into flat ground then they would be able to get to the other side then she would give Salmon his head because on the other side of the gulch was new to Hinata. Finally the land sloped down and they followed the curve of the gulch once on the other side she gave Salmon his head and let him choose the path they took, later she would realize that choice changed her life. Chancing a look over her shoulder she saw the Red far behind i rusty red blotch in the distance but still coming, Salmon had slowed to a canter and was breathing heavy, when they got back to Hyuu she would walk him, wash him down with a cloth and cold water, brush his coat, tail and mane, then give him a full bucket of water some oats and a fresh red apple.

As they came to a large tree Salmon stumbled his hoof getting caught in a upturned root, his tired state prevented him from regaining balance, as horse and rider tumbled down the slopping incline of a hill thrown from the saddle Hinata covered her face with her arms as she hit the ground. The breath was knocked from her and the bow dug into her back as she rolled sticks and rocks scratching and jabbing her as she went finally she stopped her tumble with her face burred in a pile of dead leaves she rolled onto her back groaning at the pain in her side. She touched it and her hand came away spotted red with blood, pulling her tunic up she saw the thin cut running along her side it was annoying but nowhere near fatal pushing herself up she saw the shadow cast over her and she looked up at the man and his Red.

"Stupid lil' girly, now you gone an made me angry." the man sneered as his panting and sweat drenched Red walked closer causing Hinata to move back the shift of something on her back reminded her of the Ebony bow, struggling to get it off her back she yanked it over her head grabbed the last arrow from the quiver notched it then took aim at the man.

"Wat' you think you gonna do wit' that bow girly?" the man said laughing at the shaking girl on the ground.

"L-let me go and I w-will not harm y-you." she said and the man barked out a another round of laughter.

"Not gonna appen' lil' girl, you'll make me some nice coin." he said and slid off his Red and stalked toward Hinata.

"Stay back!" she warned her whole body shaking.

"Come quite girly." the man said reaching for her.

"No!" she shouted closing her eyes and her fingers let loose the arrow.

The gargled sound made her open her eyes and look up at the man, his eyes were wide and his fingers clawed at the arrow through the center of his neck as blood bubbled from between his lips he took a few more steps, one... two... three then fell to his knees and opened his mouth and blood flowed out then he fell to the side shallow breaths slowed then stopped, he died. Pale and shaking Hinata moved back from the man, the dead man that she killed, _she killed_! Scared the bow fell from her hand she turned on hands and knees and crawled away from the dead man to a pile of rocks, and boulders and spun, slamming her back against the largest boulder. She looked at the man arrow through his throat and tears came to her eyes, she had believed battle was glorious, the way the songs and stories were told but this... this was wrong, horrible, _scary_.

Dropping her hands to her sides her fingers brushed over something rough and warm looking down she saw an oddly shaped and oddly colored rock it was oval shaped and about the size of the fresh baked loaves of bread the kitchen staff bake. It was a deep blue- almost black- fascinated by it she picked it up shocked at how light the rock was she had assumed it would weigh at least seven or so pounds but it felt as if she were only lifting a loaf of bread. then something caught her eye under where the first rock laid there was another one half buried in the dirt, shifting to her knees she started to dig the rock out finally she was able to pull the rock from the ground she looked at it, it looked exactly like the first except it looked purple. holding the rocks made her fear of the dead man vanish, so standing she made her way back toward the man she saw his Red standing near a patch of grass eating, then it hit her where was Salmon?

Panic flooded her body and she looked around the clearing not seeing him she walked to where they had fallen down the hill standing at the top she saw him, laying in a shallow ditch, running to him still clutching the rocks to her chest she dropped to her knees next to her horse placing her rocks down she patted Salmons forelock trying to ignore the sight of his shattered front leg and the fact he wasn't coming back to the Hold with her, alive anyways. setting with her horse she cooed and made soft sounds to try and calm the injured horse all the while petting him and crying, she did not know how long she sat there before Neji came riding into the clearing he lept from his gelding and ran to Hinata dropping beside her he turned her toward him and took in her appearance. besides the dirty clothes, dirt smudged face, scrapes, bruises and the blood on her tunic -which she told him was from the cut on her side- she looked fine. He then turned his attention to her horse, Salmon and he knew the horse would die where he laid breathing labored from the pain of the shattered leg the poor thing, he had to kill him, put him out of his misery but Hinata.

"Hinata turn away." he said as he pulled his sword from its sheath.

"No!," she shouted then in a voice no more than a whisper, "Salmons m-mine, I'll do it." she wiped the tears from her face and stood, holding her hands out for her cousins sword.

It was heavier than she would have thought, she nearly dropped it, tightening her grip on the hilt she stepped up next to Salmons neck placed the tip of the blade near the center of his broad chest closing her eyes and taking a deep shuttering breath she shoved the sword through his chest and into his heart, killing her beloved Salmon. Pulling the blade out she handed it back to Neji, as he wiped the blood off with a large leaf Hinata spoke again.

"I...I killed that m-man." she said not pointing to where he was, she knew her cousin had seen him when he entered the clearing.

"I know Hinata it is okay he tried to hurt you, you did good." he said retuning his sword to his side then he walked over to the man and knelt down and looked for any signs on where he was from. "it looks like he was only a petty raider or a thief." he said standing he grabbed the Ebony bow and walked away from the man then he looked at the scrawny Red. "Poor beast I should kill it too, its so sickly."

"No, no more killing c-can we take it back w-with us, please." Hinata asked looking at her cousin and the ratty horse.

"It is in bad health Hinata it would be kinder to put a blade in it's heart," He said looking at the shaken girl then he sighed. "But if you want the ratty thing we can take it back with us, Merlin won't be happy about it." He said handing the bow back to Hinata, and she slipped it back over her head.

"Thank you Neji," then she looked at Salmon. "What about Salmon?"

"I'll come back with a hay cart and some more men and we'll bring him back to be buried in the gardens." he said and squeezed her shoulder and walked towards the Red.

As Neji retrieved the Red Hinata remembered her rocks, bending down she picked them up and held them close as she held them she felt a warmth seep through her tunic from them, but it did not scare her it comforted her. As she watch Neji grab the reins of the Red and led it over she really got to take in the horse then first thing she noticed was the sour smell and the matted mane and forelock and tail then the scars covering its rust red coat and then the fact that it was a mare. Shifting her rocks she reached out an rubbed the mares forehead looking into her big brown eye and the brown- milky one with the scar, she would have to ask Merlin but the mare was more than likely blind in that eye. Neither of them would be able to ride the mare in her current condition they would both have to ride the gelding and walk back to the Hold then Neji spoke.

"Hinata why do you have those rocks?"

"There pretty and o-odd." she said.

"Are they not heavy?"

"No, they are not." she answered.

"Very well let me have them to put in the saddle bags." he said.

As he walked to the gelding and took one of the rocks and nearly dropped it, it was heavy, very heavy. How could his small cousin hold them like they were nothing shaking his head he placed both of the rocks in the saddle bag and gave Hinata a hand up onto the gelding then swung on himself as they made there way to the Hold Neji asked Hinata if the wanted to hide her bow back in the fallen tree in the dried up river bed, nodding her head they made it to the tree. Hinata wrapped the bow and empty quiver back in the burlap she took from her saddle and tucked the bundle back into the hollowed out section of the tree then Neji helped her back on the gelding and they made there way back to the Hold. The sun was low in the sky when they returned, Hinata's father met them in the courtyard demanding to know what happened after the tale was told her father sent out men with a hay cart to retrieve Salmons body. he told Merlin to take the mare and the gelding to the stables and feed an water them and feed the mare an extra flake of hay.

Hinata had taken the saddle bag off the gelding and was clutching it to her chest as she followed her father into the castle reaching the common room her father stopped and turned to her, and opened his arms. She flew into them and cried for Salmon, the poor red mare and the man she had killed as she cried her rocks seemed to get hotter in the bag she could feel the heat through the saddle bag but her father did not seem to notice. After she had cried her fill, her father patted her head and asked what she wanted for super and he would have the kitchen make it for her asking for lamb stew, mashed turnips, baked apples and honeyed milk she rubbed her nose on her arm. Smiling down at his daughter- or son as the Hold liked to call her- Hiashi sent her off to bathe and dress for super then he headed to the kitchen to tell the cooks to change their menu.

Reaching her room Hinata's handmaids stood in her room tutting at her appearance as they pulled her to the adjacent room and Lai her oldest handmaid with white wispy hair and a sweet face full of wrinkles sent Mei and Ember to fetch the copper bathing tub and hot and cold water from the kitchen, half and hour later the tub was in the bathing chamber and full of water the soap and cloth where out and the handmaids where ready to strip and bathe Hinata. with the saddle bag still in her hands she walked to the room, set the bag down and let her handmaids strip her and help her into the bath the water reaching her waist after they scrubbed her hair, and skin with soap and dumped two fresh buckets of water over her head they were ready to help her out of the bath.

"Lai, Mei, Ember leave me f-for awhile please I will call when I am re-rady to get out." she said.

When her handmaids nodded and left the door shut firmly she leaned over the side of the tub opened the saddle bag and pulled out the rocks setting the cleaner one on her lifted knees she took her wash cloth and began to clean the purple looking rock as she scrubbed and dunked the rock its color got brighter and flakes of orange could be seen on it too once the rock was free of all dirt Hinata gasped holding the rock in both hands. It could not be, it just could not switching the rocks she started to clean the other one its deep blue-black color coming through then small flakes of silver came through as she looked at both of the rocks her breathing sped up. She had to know, putting both rocks back into the bag she called her handmaids they entered and helped her out and dried her off and helped her dress Mei and ember brushed her hair free of tangles as Lai dabbed a small amount of scented oils on her wrists. After they were done with her they left Lai saying she would come fetch her when it was time to eat, nodding her head she waited for her handmaids to leave. When they were gone she ran to her side table grabbed the book Maester Ebisu gave her then the saddle bag and sat on her bed flipped open the book to a page she pulled out one of her rocks looked at the rock then at the hand drawn picture in the book reading the description on the page. Her mouth fell open as she pulled out the other rock holding them both, one in each hand she looked at the deep glossy colors and the light flakes of color not believing it but not being able to deny it.

"Dragon eggs." She whispered.

Slowly standing from her bed she made her way to the hearth bent to her knees and pushed the screen out of the way, the fire had died down to embers taking her eggs she placed them on the red embers pushing them down into the embers then taking the small iron ash shovel she scooped up embers and covered the eggs then replaced the screen across the hearth. Standing she returned to her bed and picked up the book turned to the front page and she began to read she was half way through the book when Lai came to tell her to come eat. At the table her father sat at the head with Hana to his left, Neji to his left, Hinata sat next to Neji and Hinata's little sister Hanabi sat at the other end of the table facing there father. Once the food was served Hinata picked at her food then looked down at her father and decided to ask.

"Father?"

"Yes, Hinata?"

"Are there s-still Dragons in the world?" the look that crossed her fathers face was quick then it went back to normal.

"They say Dragons are still alive across the Wild Sea but there have been no Dragons here in over a hundred years or course there are rumors of some people finding a dragon egg, but no actually evidence, why the sudden interest?"

"Maester Ebisu's new l-lessons are on Dragons and I was m-merely curious."

"Father what happens when someone finds a Dragon egg?" Hanabi asked.

"It is said a Dragon Finder will find the one who is Dragon touched and take them to the great city across the Wide Sea."

"Oh, I wish I were Dragon touched it sounds so fun, and adventurous." Hanabi said in wonder.

"Hinata I am sorry to hear about your horse." Hana said looking at her with fake concern.

"Yes, I will m-miss Salmon he was a good boy." She said trying to be civil with Hana.

"It seems you have found another horse this one seems... ragged." she mused.

"The Red, yes I b-believe I'm going to keep h-her."  
"What are you planing to name the mare, Hinata?" her father asked taking a bite of mashed turnips.

"Mara, I will n-name her Mara."

"That is a lovely name sister." Hanabi said grabbing her milk and taking a drink.

"Thank you Hanabi."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence with Hiashi and Neji talking about swords and the best time to go hunting and other things men enjoyed normally Hinata would listen to their idal chatter but her thoughts were held by the two Dragon eggs hidden in her room under the dying embers of her hearth, _dying embers_! Her handmaids would be adding new logs to her hearth to chase off the night chill, what if they broke her eggs? dropping her spoon into her half empty bowl she pushed her chair back looking at her father.

"Father I am full I am r-returning to my room to finish the b-book Maester Ebisu gave me on Dragons."

"Very well Hinata."

Walking as reserved as she could from the dinning hall the reached the corridor then ran for her room lifting her skirt to her knees to take the stairs two at a time. pushing open her door she saw Mei about to throw a log in the hearth panic gripped her.

"M-Mei."

"Yes Lady Hinata?"

"Could you help me change, p-please."

"Yes milady right after I put this log on the old embers."

"No need for more l-logs its fine in here." she said.

"Are you sure milady?"

"Yes."

"Alright milady." Mei said.

Setting the log aside then replacing the screen she came over and helped Hinata into her sleeping gown. once she was dressed Mei left bidding her lady a good night shutting the door behind her once Mei was gone Hinata walked to the hearth moved the screen took the iron poker and moved the embers from the top of the eggs. Looking at her eggs made her smile their colors were brighter, almost glowing on a whim she reached out her hand and touched the purple one it was hot to the touch, but it did not burn her like it should have after being covered in the embers. Pulling her eggs from the embers she tossed two logs in the hearth, replaced the screen and walked to her bed holding the now warm eggs to her chest pulling back her wool cover she got into bed and pulled it back over her rolling onto her side she curled up pulling her eggs close to her belly and let their warmth lull her into sleep.

**XXX**

**Pan) ...Well? Is it any good sorry if the font or format are weird or if anything is spelled wrong but like I said I had to do this on my Yahoo messenger page. I got most of my information off line and from web sites especially the Dragon related information, so sorry if anythings wrong.**

**Pan) Also I know it seems a little dark but that's how it was back then but it won't stay dark and depressing all the time it'll get lighter.**

**Pan) So please tell me what you think of Dragon Song and Hinata.**


	2. Fate

**Chapter 2 **

**XXXXXXX**

**Pan) Hey guys I got some good feed back on the first chapter and I want to thank my first four reviewers for Dragon song blackirishawk, NaviTheGoddess, Shonny, and linksan41. I also want to thank everyone who is following this or those who Favorited this story so here's chapter two.**

**Pan) I don't own Naruto... and sadly I still don't have my Dragon.**

**XXXXXXX**

It had been three months since the incident in the woods and Hinata still missed her beloved horse Salmon. The morning after her fathers men brought him back on the hay cart, against her fathers request to act a ladies part and just watch, she had donned her boys clothing and helped dig the grave in the garden closest to the Violets and Marigolds that he loved to eat, to the land-keepers horror and annoyance. After the grave was dug and Salmon laid in it Hinata had grabbed a hand full of the Violets and Marigolds and put them in the grave then from her pocket she pulled out a bright red apple and placed that in too. Once the grave was covered and everyone had left, Hinata sat on a stone bench and watched as the wind blew the leaves of the nearby trees and how it made the flowers sway feeling her eyes water she blinked rapidly not wanting to breakdown in tears so far from her room, what if Hana saw her? Than woman would never let her live it down she would say something like 'It was only a horse there are plenty more in those smelly stables you love so much' that woman was so detestable. As she scrubbed at her eyes heavy foot steps came up behind her she knew who it was by the smell of straw, hay, and horse that came with the brown haired man.

"I am truly sorry about yer horse mi'little lady, he was a good boy, he was." Merlin said as he sat down beside Hinata and looked to where the freshly covered grave was, and smiled "Tis' a good spot for im' he liked them flowers."

"Yes, he was a good horse and I t-thought the garden would be a good place to l-lay him." She replied merely repeating what the stable man had said.

"Mi'little lady, ye do know there is another horse that'll be needing the kind hand only ye can give." Merlin said rubbing his shoulder.

"Who?" she asked confused.

"That Red of yer's, Mara ye named it more like demon if ya ask me." He said smiling then "She bit me right through me leather vest, woulda took a chunk right outta me if not for the leather, look here." He said as he turned his shoulder toward her.

"Oh my, oh p-poor Merlin." she murmured as she looked at the huge blotch of purple that was visible across the exposed part of his shoulder she could only imagine the look of the bruise as a whole.

"Ah, its alright she's just a animal don't know I ain't gonna hurt her like the last one, I ain't the only one she got neither." he said smiling.

"Who else?"

"Well," he started looking around. "Dot be tellin' no one but she got Millen right on his bum, she did," as Hinata giggled he went on. "Oh yes, Millen strode right into er' stall turned round to get her waterin' bucket, bent over an gave er' full range and she bit him right on the left cheek, he squealed like a proper lady who say a wee mouse and come flyin' out like the reaper em' self was givin' chase rubbin' his bum, gave me an the other boys a good round of laughs." he finished.

"Poor M-Millen." It explained why he was walking around oddly when he brought the shovels for the grave.

"Bah, he'll live it's only a sore bum, that mare she's somethin' else she's a spirited thing won't let no man round er' but let yer cousin right in wit' a bucket a' grain and flake a' hay like nothin." he said.

"S-so what can I do?"

"jus' come by feed er' an apple, rub er' down, talk to er', walk er' round the yards we gotta get the fear outta er' or she'll be a handful an your lord father might send er' away."

"Alright Merlin I w-will, I will come by everyday and spend time with her."

"Alright mi'little lady, I'll be off then I got horses to tend." Merlin said standing from the bench and walking away toward the stables.

After a while Hinata got up also and went to the stables, walked into Mara's stall and cooed to her as the when the mare can over Hinata rubbed her forehead.

That's where she was today after hiding her Dragon eggs in the bottom of her foot chest and locking it then slipping the key in the pocket of her cotton pant's she ran to the stables. Once there she greeted Merlin and the others then she was in Mara's stall fitting a halter onto the mare, once it was on she ran a rope through and lead her out into the courtyard and began to walk her. It was so she could stretch out her legs, Merlin did not feel she was healthy enough to be put in the pasture with the other horses so she was a stall horse for the time being. As she walked Mara, Hinata had to admit she was a beautiful horse. When she saw her the day after she had named her Merlin had washed her down and brushed out her tail having to cut out some thick tangles he could not brush out and her mane was a lost cause he had to cut all but two inches off but he managed to brush out her forelock. Without the caked on dirt and the thick sour stench she had before her coat shined and it was a deep rusty red, starting at the hock on both of her back legs the color deepened to a richer rust color and her mane and tail were a dull copper. Even with her visible ribs, and too thin belly she was still an eye catching horse, if not for her partial blindness Hinata knew her fathers men would have been fighting over the right to claim her, but she was Hinata's and she would not give her up. Now three months later having been feed properly, and cared for and shown love and affection -and a few extra apples and handfuls of sugar-cubes on Hinata's part- her ribs were no longer exposed, her belly was nice and round, her coat shone with health and her mane was to the middle of her neck, her once clumsy and skittish steps were confident and proud her tail lifted high, instead of drooped down in fear. She was still skittish around men but she loved Neji she would nuzzle him with her muzzle and lip at his hair and nudge his pockets for treats and she had grown to trust Merlin enough for him to be able to enter her stall without the fear of being bit or kicked anymore. As she walked Mara around the yard once more she saw Neji coming from the north tower, her fathers study was in that tower him and her father must have been talking about who to promote in ranks of Hyuu. As he approached Mara's ears flicked back at his approach she turned and gave a small happy neigh, patting Mara as he walked up he looked down at his cousin, her father wanted to talk to her she could tell by the strained look on her cousins face that it was going to be something she would hate.

"Hinata your father wants to speak with you."

"Okay Neji," she said turning back toward the stables. "L-let me put Mara back and I will-" she was cut off by him grabbing the reins.

"I will do it your father wishes to speak with you now."

"Alright." she muttered rubbing Mara's forehead she walked toward the tower.

As she took the stone steps one at a time she wondered what her father wanted to talk to her about, maybe it was about getting rid of Hana? It was a cruel thought but the woman herself was cruel and her father would never be happy if his daughters did not have a mother figure even if was a evil, snide, hate filled woman but he wouldn't know she never showed him that side of herself. Maybe he wanted to tell her that she no longer had to act like a lady and no longer had to take sewing, knitting and other crafting, but she knew that was just fanciful thinking on her part, reaching the top of the stair case she was about to push open her fathers study when she heard him shout. it was muffled from the thick wooden iron strapped door and Hinata moved closer to hear.

"I told you the answer is no and my answer will remain no." her father shouted.

"Think about what you say Lord Hyuuga this could be good or bad for you." another man said, it was the wrong thing to say.

"Do you dare threaten me in the walls of my own Hold boy?" her father bellowed "That could get your head cut from your shoulders!"

"It was no threat my Lord just a simple state of facts, but as you wish, I shall relay your answer to my Lord." then foot steps came toward the door and Hinata scrambled back as the door opened and a tall blond man with copper skin walked from the room glanced down at Hinata gave a small smile and a slight nod of his head before taking to the stairs. As she watched the man she wanted to know what he said to upset her father so badly, her fathers hand landing on her shoulder brought her attention to him.

"Come Hinata we need to talk." he said turning back to his study.

"Yes father." She said following her father.

Once in the study her father sat in the wide wooden chair with the wolf skins piled in the seat, walking to the low wooden bench Hinata sat and folded her hands in her lap and waited. Looking at his daughter Hiashi sighed and tapped his fingers on his desk, then spoke.

"Hinata you are now twelve almost a grown woman in three years you will be of the age to marry and as your father I have the responsibility to find a man for you to marry, a man of that fits your status. After thinking and getting letters from other Lords and cities for proposes for your hand in marriage I have decided on a match for you to marry after you are fifteen years." As her father spoke her hands tighten in her lap, this was wrong it was not fair! As she yelled her protests in her head her father continued.

"The boy I have picked for you is the young lord of the Far North the young Shikamaru Nara of Hold Iron Wood, his father Shikaku is a close friend to the Hyuuga you met him once when you were a small babe of no more than two. We talked through letters about yours and Shikamaru's betrothal for well over a year now and we believe the two of you should meet so Shikaku asked in his last letter to me if he, his wife Yoshino and Shikamaru would be welcome in Hyuu so that you and Shikamaru could get to know one another before you are married-"

At this point Hinata stopped listening to her father she was too upset, she felt betrayed how could he do this to her? Marry her off to a boy she had never met, what if he was cruel, or lazy, or ugly? Looks really did not matter but it was the principal she felt as if her father was treating her like... like property, like a horse or a hound. And where would she live if this Shikamaru and she were to 'bond' would her father send her away to Iron Wood it was a far trip it would take over a month to get there she would never get to see her sister or Neji as often as she would like. This was not fair, why could she not pick the man she would wed, she did not wish to marry someone she did not love it was a cruel fate, she would not do it.

"No." she whispered and her father stopped in his talking and looked at her.

"I'm sorry Hinata you spoke too softly I did not hear you."

"I s-said no." she repeated louder.

"No what?"

"I will not m-marry Shikamaru I do not know him, have n-never met him." she said clenching her fists tighter in her lap.

"My dear daughter that is why they are coming to Hyuu so the two of you can meet before you marry three years is ample time to bond with on another and find love."

"What if we do not l-love each other? What if we hate each o-other like a hound hates a c-cat? What if he is a cruel boy? would you still marry me to him, father?" She asked, her eyes downcast looking at her whiting knuckles she loosened her fingers, and the blood flowed back to her fingers making them tingle.

"He is not a cruel boy Hinata I know his father, Shikaku has told me many things of his son and none of them a cruel things and no couple loves each other right away, it will come over the course of time." he said looking at her.

"It is not fair father." she muttered not liking how he kept making a point to his advantage.

"How is it not fair Hinata you are being given three years to spend with the boy, to find common ground, to get to know him, love him."

"But I did not get to choose him, father!" she shouted jumping to her feet her fists once again clenched at her sides "You p-picked him without asking me what I wanted, you never even told me you were looking f-for a boy for me to marry. You just e-expect me to accept this, I am not a horse nor a sheep father you can not just pick a m-male and expect me to love him or even like him for that matter."

"Hinata! I see Hana is right you spend too much time in the stables, around the men." He said his voice going cold.

"Hana needs to m-mind her own business, no one even likes her."

"That is enough Hinata, you will not sway me on this."

"It's not fair father." she knew she should not do it but she was to angry to care. "Mother got to choose you, if she w-were here she would agree with me." the pain that flashed across her fathers face hurt her and made her feel good at the same time, then his face hardened.

"This is over Hinata I will speak no more of it." Raw anger ripped through her at his words.

"I will not do it, I will be a-awful, rude, vial, I will spit and curse wear my p-pants and tunic to dinner smelling of the stables I will make Neji play swords with me, I will act nothing like a lady, he will think I am mad then w-what will you do father?" she shouted.

"You brought this upon yourself Hinata." he said looking at her with his pale white eyes the same stare he used when passing judgement on a thief, or murderer. "From this day on you are banned from the stables the Red is no longer yours to care for, you will give Lei your pants, tunic, and leather boots you will stop your lessons with Maester Ebisu and you will be spending all your time with Setpa Nai to learn how to act like a proper lady you will meet and marry Shikamaru, they will arrive in six days time and I will hear no more of it."

Angry tears built in her eyes as she glared at her father, looked straight into his eyes she bit her bottom lip, her nails bit into the soft palms of her hands, but she did not care, then she made her leaving statement something she had never thought she would say to her father. "I hate you." it came out soft as a whisper so she repeated it louder, she yelled it so loud she wondered if the rest of the Hold heard her. "I hate you father!" then she spun and went for the door.

"Hinata." she stopped but did not turn around, this was her defiance she would not give him the respect of looking at him but he went on. "You will give Lei the boys clothing by the end of the day or I will have your hand maids upend your chamber until they find them."

She did not answer or give any indication that she listened or that she would obey him, but she would obey what he said she had to for the sake of her Dragon eggs no one could find them. Loosening her fists she straightened her back and walked from her fathers study, down the spiraling stone stairs, across the courtyards and past the stables, past the kitchens, the library, the common room then up the stair case to the corridor holding her room. Pushing opened her door she shut it behind her and threw the iron lock then pulled her chest key from her pocket unlocked the chest lid dropped to her knees and shoved the lid open, throwing her dresses and soft slippers behind her and to the sides of her she pulled her Dragon eggs from their hiding place and hugged them to her chest. Then with her door locked and her precious Dragon eggs the only ones close and able to hear her she cried, she did not now for how long but the knock on her door told her that it was Lei coming for the clothes she still wore standing she walked to her hearth pushed the screen aside and pushed her eggs into the low burning fire behind one of the logs and under some embers. Putting the screen back she stood grabbed one of her dresses from the floor and undressed then pulled the dress on over her head and did the buttons and walked to the door barefoot and unlatched it, then opened it. Lei stood on the other side, her wrinkled face sad as she looked at Hinata then at the rumpled clothes in her hands and the soft boots, holding them out Lei took them then reached out her hand touching Hinata's cheek she smiled and spoke.

"I am sorry about this child, but I will tell you a secret you are just like your Lady mother in more than appearance you have her strong will, and stubborn nature, remind them of who your Lady mother was, she would not stand for this and neither should you. Now do nothing foolish but let them see your fire, child." with that Lei rubbed her thumb over Hinata's cheek and walked down the hall, leaving Hinata to think.

_'Let them see my fire, how... fitting.'_ She though as she went back into her room and shut her door.

**XXXXXXX**

He was tired, bored and his butt was sore from his saddle and his thighs were cramping from the long day of riding he had giving up on trying to watch the clouds every time he tried his reins would loosen and his horse would drift off the road or bump into another rider. After giving up on cloud watching he tried to sleep, that was even worse than trying to watch the clouds he almost fell out of his saddle more than once so he was forced to endure the boredom of the ride. They had been riding for nearly two weeks and would reach their destination in roughly six days at least that is what his father told him the last time he asked, that destination was Hold Hyuu where he was to meet the girl he was to marry upon her fifteenth year. He did not even know the girl all he knew was her name, Hinata, his mother had said her name was beautiful and she wondered if she was as delicate as her name, which made Shikamaru snort just because a girl had a nice, pretty name did not mean the girl would be nice or pretty. He would know, his friend Ino had a nice name and she was rarely ever nice to anyone even him and he was her friend. So what if this girl was like Ino? That was a scary thought, that his future 'wife' would be anything like Ino. Thinking on it he really did not want to marry this girl Hinata or any girl really girls were too, troublesome well maybe not all girls his mother wasn't troublesome, well sometimes she was like when she made him clean his room, or made him sit still while she measured him for new clothes but she was not too bad.

Sighing he looked over his shoulder at the huge wooden wheelhouse with deer carved into the door and trees carved into the side panels and green velvet covering the windows it was being drawn by two huge gray horses. The wheelhouse was where his mother was riding with seats and soft pillows and fresh fruits and her own water and wine skins. Shikamaru would never admit this to anyone but he wished he could be in there with her sitting beside her on the soft pillowed seats and listen to her tell him stories and run her fingers through his hair, like she did when he small and she would tell him bedtime stories. He might have even been able to get her to sing to him, his mother had a beautiful voice when she sang it was soft and airy, which was shocking because when she yelled it was terrifyingly loud and evil sounding. Sadly those days were over he was thirteen almost a man now, and men did not have their mothers tell them stories and pet their hair and sing to them, he had to go to the meetings in Iron wood with his father and the other men on his fathers council to settle disputes between neighboring towns and villages around Iron wood and to learn how to run his fathers land that would one day become his.  
He did not know if he even wanted his fathers land it was hard work and troublesome the towns people and villagers always had problems and his father always had to fix them and if he became the Lord of Iron wood then he would have to fix everyone else's problems and he really did not like the sound of that, but it's not like he had a choice. As his parents only child it was his responsibility no matter how troublesome it was and marrying this girl, Hinata was another one of his responsibilities he needed a Lady wife with a respectable name. There was no name more respected than Hyuuga well except maybe... no he would not think that name it was considered bad luck to do so and the last thing he needed when meeting a girl he's never met was a stroke of bad luck. No he would not think of that family the Hyuuga were the most respectable name in the kingdom, not saying his family name was not known everyone in the kingdom knew the Nara's of Hold Iron wood his father was a strategic genius and Shikamaru had picked up that genius although he would rather spend his time napping or watching the clouds instead of planing war movements. But when he was asked he had devised cunning plans of attack and defense for his father and his council to look over and for them to try and poke holes in, very rarely could they find any fault in Shikamaru's plans and if they did he was always quick to counter-step the mistake he had made.

This is the reason Lord Hyuuga agreed to marry his daughter to Shikamaru to bind two respectable names together and having the Hold with the highest rated war strategists in it did not hurt either. They all knew this was another major reason for the marriage but his father and mother tried to make light of it, but Shikamaru knew it was all political, they were putting on a show for the rest of the lesser Holds and villages and towns they were strong and together they were stronger and to try and rise up would mean death to turn traitor would mean death. He knew that's what it was and he hopped his future wife knew it to, they might never love each other but this marriage would happen one way or another neither one of them could escape it they would have to play there parts in the politics of the kingdom, he knew, because after all he was a genius.

**XXXXXXX**

She had been sent to her room again without dinner, she had been fighting with Hana over her needle work, Hana told her the stitches were crooked and Hinata had asked why it mattered saying that the men would only ruin them again. Then Hana had proceeded to tell her that is what a lady did she properly stitched clothing even if they would be ruined again, Hinata said it was stupid and just to spite Hana she made the rest of her stitches crooked. After she left her needlework lesson she met with Septa Nai to work on her posture Septa Nai would stack books on her head and make her walk across the room every time she would drop one Septa Nai would reprimand her. After the seventh round of being called a clumsy child with the grace of an Oxen, Hinata grabbed the books and threw them at the wall yelled some cruel things she had heard the stable men use then ran from the room. Needless to say Septa Nai told her father and he punished her, by sending her to her room again this was the fourth day in a row she had been punished in this manner. Except she was smart this time and on the way to her room had snuck into the kitchen and grabbed a sourdough roll a slice of goat cheese and an apple.

Once she reached her room she shut and bolted her door and pulled her hidden food from the folds of her skirt, unwrapped them from the cheese cloth and ate. Glancing at the locked foot chest at the end of her bed she shoved the rest of the goat cheese into her mouth and pulled the key from around her neck, she had taken to wearing it as a necklace as her dresses had no pockets and her pants had been taken. Opening the chest she pulled out her Dragon eggs and sat on her bed, laying them in front of her she looked at them they still amazed her their beautiful colors -that seemed more vibrant when they came from the fire- and the way they felt, they were smooth but textured and they seemed to radiate a low warmth when she would hold them. Reaching out she ran her fingers down the closest egg the purple one with the flakes of orange and smiled she could not wait until her Dragons hatched when they did everyone would be sorry and she would not have to marry Shikamaru. She might even be able to go across the Wild Sea to the Far Lands where Dragons were supposed to still live and Dragon Riders, and Fire Walkers made there homes, it would be just like the stories in the books Maester Ebisu let her read. Looking out her window she sighed the sun was starting to set and she would not be aloud out of her room til the morning when Lai came to get her for breakfast, so placing the non-eaten apple on her bed side table she brushed the crumbs from goat cheese and the roll off of her bed. Standing and crossing the room to shut the wooden shutters of her window she went back to her bed and curled up pulling her eggs up to her chin. As she drifted off she wondered if she should be good tomorrow, then she told herself it all depended on how she was treated with that final thought she drifted off into sleep.

The thick stench of smoke was what roused her to a state of in-between sleep and awake it was the blood curdling screams and the sound of clashing metal that made her bolt up right in her bed fully awake and alert. Jumping from her bed and tripping from the blanket wrapped around her legs she managed to get to her window and threw open the shutters and the sight that met her brought tears to her eyes and bile to her throat. Throughout the court yards her fathers men fought -some in armor others in their sleeping clothes- against an enemy that was fully armored she watched as men from both sides fell, then her eyes darted away to the battlements covered in fighting and dying men, the stables were ablaze she could hear the screams of the horses and the shouts of the stable men trying to free them. She saw women run across the court yard trying to get to the safety of the castle some of them made it some got an arrow in the back, as she watched her throat seemed to close up, and she could not breath. Turning her back to the window she slid down the wall pulling her knees to her chest she cried her home was under siege people she knew and saw her whole life were dying around her and she was trapped in her room. A sudden banging on her door made her cry out in fright and she frantically looked for a weapon seeing the small knife she used for peeling apples on her bed side table she crawled over to it and grabbed it holding it tight in her hands. The banging grew louder then a muffled shout of her name, even through the door she knew who it was, scrambling to her feet she ran to the door threw the bolt and opened it.

Neji shoved his way into the room slamming the door behind him and throwing the iron bolt again, turning toward Hinata he was almost knocked to the floor when she threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his waist and burring her face in his chest. Patting her head he tried to calm her, but another scream from the court yard had him gripping her shoulders and holding her at arms length.  
"Hinata, we must go here put this on quickly." He said then Hinata noticed the bag leather bag he had over his shoulder setting it on her bed her pulled out a pair of tan cotton pants, tunic, leather boots and a rough spun cloke handing them to her.

"Ne-Neji whats happening?" she asked looking at him, eyes wide and scared.

"Put this on and I will tell you."

"O-okay." Taking the clothes she pulled on the tan pants keeping the dress she had fallen asleep in on after tying the belt she started on the buttons on the side of her dress as she worked the buttons with trembling fingers Neji spoke.

"The Hold is under siege Hinata I am not who is attacking but they are a formidable army they took down our first set of defenses and then took out half of our second, I came to get you out of the Hold."

"What a-about father and Hanabi e-even Hana are you going to g-get them out t-to?" she asked pulling her dress over her head then pulling on the tunic and shoving her feet into the boots then pulled the cloke around her shoulders clasping the button at the front.

"My duty is to keep you and only you safe Hinata you are my main priority once you are safe the next of my priority's is Hanabi, now hurry before we lose anymore time. you will be going to Dover Town it is ran by a friend of your father." he said walking toward the door.

"Alright," she said starting to follow him then suddenly she stopped and looked to her bed, her eggs. "Neji w-wait." grabbing the bag he had brought she grabbed her purple egg and put it in the bag.

"Hinata we don't have time for you to play with rocks." Neji snapped, looking at his cousin in disbelief.

"There n-not rock Neji there... there Dragon e-eggs I found them the last time we w-went riding." she remarked placing the other egg in the bag then went to her foot chest and dug to the bottom pulling out a small leather pouch full of coins coppers, a few silvers and a piece of gold her father gave her for her thirteenth year. She had been saving the coin to buy Neji a new sword for the day when her father would accept Neji as one of his personal guard, but as the circumstances stood the coin would be of better use to her. Shoving it into her pocket she gabbed the bag off of her bed and looked to her cousin, he was staring at her with a confusion and shock on his face.

"Hinata you are Dragon touched, how... how is it possible if you are Touched you should be with the Riders, across the Wild Sea, why?"

"I d-do not know, I did not even k-know until I found t-the eggs."

"Did you tell your father?"

"No, I did not w-want to, I was afraid he w-would send me a-away."

"But-" He was cut off by a scream that sounded much too close to where they were shaking his head he grabbed Hinata's arm "We do not have the time for this now Dragon touched or not I must still protect you, come." With that he pulled her too the door unbolted it and looked down the corridor seeing no one he pulled Hinata into the hall and ran for the stables.

Getting to the kitchen corridor Neji stopped Hinata slamming into his back as he pressed his back to the wall and shoved Hinata into it with his arm as two men in enemy armor ran past the attached hall. Once they were gone he moved into the hall moving to the kitchen his hand constantly on the hilt of his sword and Hinata on his heels passing through the kitchen he only stopped to shove random food into the bag holding the eggs and grab two water skins. Finally making it to the stables Hinata gasped, they were a wreck the stalls in shambles hay, straw, and oats strewn across the floor tack knocked from the walls and the worst part the bodies of three horses. Hinata knew them by name Chi a Roan mare, Ram the plow horse and Ai a plain mare with a white star on her forehead, she was Hanabi's favorite. Looking over the horses Hinata choked back her tears, then she heard a jingling sound looking around she saw Neji sifting through the rubbish on the floor walking to him she stopped.

With a shout of joy he stood and spun clutching a bridal then grabbing Hinata's hand he pulled her toward the doubled doors leading to the court yard stopping he pushed the door open poked out his head and whistled, short and sharp. Waiting he hoped it would work that she would hear and that she was as smart as he had though, watching through the thick smoke he waited biting on his bottom lip, very uncharacteristic of him. Then he did something more uncharacteristic he stated laughing, high and hysterical because through the smoke he saw Mara galloping toward him, the fact that the horse still lived and that she heard him over the sounds of battle amazed him. Shoving open the doors as the mare ground to a stop Neji reached out and slipped the bit into her mouth then fitted the strap over her ears and secured the bridal on her head. Turning to Hinata he grabbed her hand and pulled her to Mara gripping her waist he lifted her onto Mara bareback and placed the reins in her right hand.

"Hinata you must go straight to Dover Town find Jamon the Blacksmith tell him that I sent you to him for protection and he will do the rest." He said gripping her knee.

"N-no I do not want to l-leave you h-here all, all alone." she whimpered gripping his hand.

"You must, you have to live Hinata even of the rest of us die you are the eldest of your fathers children you inherit everything, so you must." gripping her knee tighter he added "And Hinata you must not trust anyone, no one at all do you understand me cousin trust no one, no one but Jamon." letting go of her knee he grabbed the reins and lead the horse to the double doors.

"One last thing Hinata I want you to take this." reaching to his belt he pulled forth a small sheath dagger and handed it to her, and she took it with trembling hands and clumsily tied it to her own belt.

"N-Neji I do not-" she did not get any further before Neji slapped the mare on her rump and spurred her into a gallop causing Hinata tighten her thighs on the mare to prevent her from falling off. As the mare bolted past fighting, dying, screaming men and dead bodies of women and children and horses Hinata gave one final glance behind her, Neji stepped from the Stables and pulled his sword and stepped into the battle disappearing. Turning back in front of her Hinata gave the reins a sharp slap and tightened her legs on the mare as she lunged forward flying through the gates of Hyuu, Hinata steered Mara off the main road and into the forest. Reaching the river bed she slid off of Mara and at a stumbling run made it to the felled tree pulling out the bow and empty quiver running back to Mara she scrambled onto her back and spurred her into another gallop and steered her to the East toward Dover Town. As the chilled air hit her face and made her cloke billow out behind her she was glad for it, the wind against her face drier her fast falling tears, and she hoped the man, Jamon could, no would help her.

**XXXXXXX**

**Pan) Ta dah! Here's chapter two. Well getting more interesting ain't it? I hope so. Okay so here's some good news... Naruto makes his appearance in the next chapter, yey! For anyone wanting to know Itachi won't show up for at least two more chapters (if the chapters pan out properly that is.)**

**Pan) As always tell me what you think of Dragon song and Neji and Hinata especially Hinata (I think I'm making her a bit too bold even for AU Hinata)**


End file.
